Blank Flank Blank Check
by eparkgo
Summary: Always wondered why MLP Reactor Blank Check never shows his cutie mark? Well, after a while of searching, I believe I know the reason. So why not make a fanfiction about it? This story is about Blank Check's long and hard search to figure out who he is while a few ponies *cough, cough* Epic V *cough, cough* embark on the journey with him.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

So, I've been wondering for quite a while now why My Little Pony Reactor Blank Check has his cutie mark covered up by that IOU sticky note. I mean, haven't we all? I've been collecting evidence for a little while now by watching his videos, old and new, along with other channels for additional clues, and I finally think I know why Blank Check's cutie mark is hidden. So, like any normal person, I decided to make a fanfiction about it! Enjoy!

My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. I do not own any of its characters or settings. Blank Check's OC belongs to Blank Check. Epic V's OC belongs to Epic V. Bronymonster44's OC belongs to Bronymonster44. Evergreen's OC belongs to Evergreen and Bronymonster44.

* * *

Chapter 1: Still A Blank Flank

The sun was slowly setting. Surely, Miss Foally would get mad. But even then, he didn't care much. Of course, staying up way too late would be an issue, and the days were getting longer, the hot sun making his skin and fur burn up, but he enjoyed being out here, away from the group home and those pesky sisters who tried to prank him every morning. He also wished to go to a real schoolhouse, not the terrible one-room-one-desk replacement he'd been given.

The young colt slowly walked along the houses, each one an entire family inside, where no pony was as lonely as he was. Maybe he could stay in town a little longer, wander through the empty streets, and Ms. Foally wouldn't call him out in front of the entire center. He would rather stay out here where it seemed everypony had a purpose.

He continued to trot through the streets as the sun set, the moon, a reminder of the night's jealous princess coming into view, rising, it's moonlight somewhat lighting up the lonely road. Now, he knew he had to get back to the group home. Ms. Foally would surely get angry now.

Now fully nighttime, the colt trotted back to the dreaded group home, making each step last as long as possible. All that could be heard by now was his extended hoofsteps trotting along the dirt street. This didn't surprise him, nopony really stayed awake to watch the disgracefulness that was reminded of in the night.

Everypony was asleep, happy to have a family to hold them close. He had never gotten that. Even when he stared up at the moon, staring into the once glorious, young, night princess's eyes, and was reminded of the Princess, he felt like her warm embrace keeping all of Equestria warm during even the coldest of winter nights was far away, left behind by only a lonely, longing emptiness. He felt like the moon princess- he had never learned her name and only addressed her by 'moon princess' or 'princess of the night' because that's how bad his school was- he felt as though was alone, far from Princess Celestia's embrace, stuck eternally on the icy cold plane of the moon where he could only watch life happen from a distance.

It wasn't long until he reached the group home. He bitterly opened the door, ready to face Miss Foally's harsh words. As soon as his front hooves touched the floor of the group home, he looked up to see the adult mare Earth Pony with a slightly wrinkled face and upwards curved muzzle that he had been expecting. Her fur was a light brown, her mane orange and curly, like the mane cuts of every other old mare in the town, just barely reaching to her neck. Her tail was also curly and short to go along with the short mane. When he looked into her orange eyes, he immediately saw the anger and disappointment within them.

He waved his hoof at her uncomfortably and sheepishly said, "Hello Miss Foally…"

She angrily trotted over to him, every step of her hooves sounding like an earthquake. "You were out too late again. I have told you many times to only stay out until the sunset, never beyond that. Not everypony in this facilit- err… group home has the… reward of getting to be outside alone, and yet I see you abuse what you've been given over and over again. I might as well not let you have that privilege any longer."

"Please, don't!" he begged, "I just didn't notice how late it was getting!"

"Pssh, excuses never work on me." she said, her frilly voice showing more of the tone of a mother now.

"I'm sorry, Miss Foally. I… I won't do it again." He said in shame and seriousness.

"One. More. Chance." The upset mare said before pointing him towards his room.

The young colt sighed before walking the the corridor lined with doors, each leading to a room.

As he trudged to his room, head held low in shame, the two sisters, Thorn Stem and Pointy Petal, giggles to each other.

"Look, he's back last curfew again. Probably got lost in the smallest town in Equestria." Thorn Stem said.

"And Miss Foally probably is going to embarrass him in front of the entire building. I just can't wait to see that." Her sister agreed.

He heard what they were saying and tried to not think about it. If he did, it would make him weaker, make him more available as target to those two toxic fillies.

But he felt like they weren't they only ones picking on him. Sure, a lot of ponies were okay with him. But quite a few of them were not, called him names, talked behind his back. Even Miss Foally was very angry at him.

But he knew why. He'd always known why. He was two years older than the second oldest foal in the centre. Since his first arrival here, he had seen many foals come and go. The rule was that as soon as you got your cutie mark, you had to go.

But he looked down at his red flank, looked at the reason why he had to endure this emotional pain for so long.

The range for which most foals get their cutie marks' highest number was a year less than his age. He was supposed to have his cutie mark by now.

Instead, on his flank, was nothing but the red fur like the rest of his coat that covered his body. He was still a blank flank two years after the last year in the age range you're supposed to get a cutie mark. And it was why they all hated him.

He tried everything to get his mark, kept his hopes high no matter how many times Miss Foally turned down on him. Even after he passed the age range, he tried. Nothing worked.

But the last time he had tried to get his mark was almost two years ago now. He had long since given up. Gave in to Miss Foally and all those mean foals. He learned to live with it, except when somepony was being mean to him and he clearly knew why.

And as he turned to his metal door, opened it even if it was extremely heavy. It was about to close again, doom the group home with its giant boom, when he heard Thorn Petal yell one more thing: "Goodnight, Blank Flank Blank Check!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

So I decided to write chapter 2… immediately after chapter 1. Not always will there be so little time between chapters, so enjoy having Chapter 2 this early.

All OCs owned by their proper owners. My Little Pony owned by Hasbro.

* * *

Chapter 2: Enough for a Muffin

The metal door shut, a loud noise ringing through the halls. Blank Check didn't seem to mind anymore, he had dealt with this for a long time already.

He knew his room was small. The walls were grey and only one small, one square window let light in, though there was also a window on the door. The furniture was limited. There was a bunk bed, only white, deeply stained mattresses lied there. There was nothing but the grey pipe framing on the bunk bed and a small ladder made out of the stained frames.

On either side of the bunk bed which stood against the wall were two faded nightstands. Their wood was cracked, old. They each only had one draw in which all of their belongings went.

There was nothing else, and for him, no one else. He was so old that he got an entire room to himself. This didn't help much, however, because he always felt alone in the long nights.

Now, it was late, so the colt got into his pajamas and got into the bottom bunk. He used his magic to lift his stained, white blanket onto him.

Then, he just lied there on his stained, white pillow which felt more like a rock than anything and his mattress felt completely solid.

He tossed and turned like always, but over the years, he had found an actually comfortable position on his uncomfortable bed. Once he found it, he finally managed to doze off.

He had no dream, only darkness filled his imagination. When he woke up, his eyes tiredly rising, he heard the bells. Their noises rang throughout the building, being able to be heard in any room. They shriveled any newcomer's ears, but Blank Check has come to be fine with it.

He knew what the bells meant. They signaled all the foals to wake up because it was time for breakfast. Blank looked at the window to see the sun was only just beginning to rise.

Though unwilling to leave the warmth of his bed, he knew he had to go to the cafeteria to get his breakfast.

He slowly got out of bed, and by that time, the bells had stopped. He then took off his pajamas, revealing his blank flank once more. He opened his heavy metal door and it banged into the doorway behind him, it's loud noise about as loud as the bells.

He trotted dreadfully over to the cafeteria. It was Monday and they were serving a terrible salad complete with weird mushrooms and lettuce that has brown edges. How was that edible?

It was still mandatory to eat all three meals, but desert was optional. For breakfast on Mondays was waffles, barely cooked, rock solid. There was syrup, but it tasted like mucky water. It also looked like mucky water. And smelled like mucky water. And flowed like mucky water. Come to think of it, it was probably mucky water.

Once Blank Check was in the cafeteria, his blank flank was immediately pointed out by Thorn Stem and Pointy Petal, followed by almost everypony else.

Blank just got his food and headed to an empty spot and began trying to eat his waffle, mostly just trying to actually cut it.

After some effort, he finally cut the waffle and decided to not use the mucky water syrup. He just put a bite in his mouth and chewed. The waffle was chewy, but tasted horrible. He moved on to his side of fruit only to figure out it was just as bad. He didn't have enough in him to drink his drink.

Being one of the first to finish, he put his leftovers in the trash and went out through the small side entrance to get to the outside. Once outside, he could feel the sunshine beam on to his back. Here, every day was different, everypony unique. No strict rules or tight rooms. No stained, faded furniture and strange syrup made of mucky water. The streets were full of bright colors.

He walked through the streets, dodging ponies, encountering ponies that were actually nice. Soon, he reached a small baker's café.

When he got through the door, a bell's quiet jingle was a welcoming signal that somepony was here. The baker looked over his desk and did not see anypony there.

"Where are ya?" He said in a gentle voice.

The young colt tried to jump up so the baker could see him, waving his hooves vigorously.

"Ah, it's just you, BC." The baker said.

"Hi, Mr. Bread Bake!" Blank said in a happy, innocent voice.

Bread Bake giggled. "So what will it be today?"

"Just one muffin, mister!" The colt said happily.

"Okay then, the usual?" Bread Bake asked.

"Yup!" The joyful colt responded.

Bread Bake grabbed a muffin, nothing inside it, and put it in a bag before handing the bag to Blank. "All I need is the two bits."

"Well I got three yesterday for cleaning up the entire cafeteria!" Blank Check happily replied.

"Doesn't that seem like a lot of work for a foal like you?" Bread Bake asked.

"Well yeah, but I've gotten used to it." Blank said, grabbing the bag with his magic.

"It just seems so hard… being you." The baker said.

"Pssh, I've been fine." Blank said, staring happily at the fresh muffins before handing over two bits.

"Ok, little BC, you take care then." Bread Bake said as Blank trotted away.

"Good luck, BC." Bread Bake muttered once Blank Check had gone.

The young colt trotted through the streets, not sure where to go. He ate his fresh muffin, savoring every bite, for he knew it might be a couple days until he could afford another good meal.

Wandering aimlessly through the streets, he found himself at the actual schoolhouse.

It was becoming summer, so there were no foals there for the school year. However, he knew that the summer camp would be starting up that week. Many foals would be coming from around Equestria to see this school. The road he stood on, currently bare, would be scattered with foals very soon.

He just stood there and sighed, knowing he could not go here, knowing he could only watch life from a distance, like the night princess. Only getting to watch the other foals have beautiful lives while he stayed outcast.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Chapter 3 is here!... after only a day. This is the quickest I have ever updated a fanfic, including the ones which I plan never to post because they're awful. But this one is actually getting regularly updated, which is nice. Anyways, in the words of the first reaction to My Little Pony I ever saw, "Let the shipping commence!"

* * *

Chapter 3: Finally a Friend

As he stood there, knowing the schoolhouse would be full, now that summer camp was beginning, finished his muffin, wiping the leftover crumbs with his hoof and licking them up.

He then left the schoolhouse and while on his way back to the group home found a pony his age wandering around his town strangely. As he continued on his way through the street, she saw him.

"Hi, Mister, do you know where…" she said before Blank interrupted.

"Ok, first of all, we're the same age. Second of all, I'm just an orphan in the Miss Foally's Group Home Centre." He told the filly.

"Oh, sorry, then." The little filly said, walking away, a map held by her wing, clearly upset.

Blank Check ran in front of her path so she didn't go. "Woah, I didn't mean I wasn't going to help you."

"Actually you kind of-" she spoke.

"Luckily," He said, ignoring her, "I know this small town like the back of my hoof! So, where you wanna go?"

"Well, I came here to go to the Ponyville Schoolhouse Summer Camp." She told him, showing him the map.

"Oh, the schoolhouse? I know exactly where that is!" Blank happily said, beginning walking at a fast pace towards the schoolhouse.

The filly ran up to him. "Wait, you said you were an orphan at the… uh…"

"Miss Foally's Group Home Centre." Blank said, reciting the name perfectly.

"Yeah… uh… that place. So why do you know the rest of Ponyville so well?" The little filly said.

"Well, I was born here. And spent all of my life here. Well, mostly, anyways." Blank said.

"What? When?" The filly Pegasus asked, now shocked.

"I'm an orphan. I've tried to escape the group home before." the colt reminded her.

"Right. I should have thought of that." the filly responded.

"It's fine. And here we are." He said, pointing his hoof at the schoolhouse.

"Wow! Thank you, uh…" she said, shaking his hoof.

"Blank Check." He finished, his voice shaking just as much as the rest of his body when she shook his hoof.

"Great! I'm V!" She said, still in her happy tone, still shaking his hoof.

"V? Just V?" Blank asked, his voice shaking as he talked.

"Yup! And thanks for helping me find this place!" She said cheerfully before finally letting go of his hoof.

"Well I'm sure you'll have fun. I've heard the schoolhouse is great." Blank Check encouraged.

"Wait," V said, "Have you never been inside this place?"

"Never. But I've heard it's good. You just go on and have fun." Blank said.

"Wait. What if I tell you how it goes when I finish today? So you can sort of get the jist of how it is?" V suggested.

"I'm up for it. I'll be sitting at the playground just a little before the foals are let out to go home." Blank agreed.

"Well, okay. See you then!" She said before heading through the double doors.

"Hello, class. I am your teacher, Mrs. Sunny Luck. I am not the usual teacher, but I do teach during summer camp. Don't worry, foals, I'll be nice. Previous groups told me that I'm their favorite teacher. But we will be doing fun stuff and fun always does require a couple safety rules so we can have the most fun possible. But I'm just looking at you, and I already think you'll follow my safety rules and have a great summer." The summer camp teacher said.

The foals sat there, smiles on their faces. Once the safety rules were told, next the foals introduced themselves.

V thought this was silly. She was 12 years old and she had to do this?

She drew doodles on her summer camp notebook. Doodles of herself and her hometown, Canterlot. Doodles of the small town of Ponyville. Doodles of what she thought that group home looked like in all its dreadfulness. She ended up drawing a scene of what she thought the centre looked like and the little colt she had met, Blank Check, trying to flee it.

The rest of the day was a mess of introducing everypony, and V felt bored, but that's what first days where. She mostly thought she would like the schoolhouse and the summer camp.

She looked forward to explaining everything to Blank Check when the day was done, so as soon as the foals were dismissed, she raced out of the schoolhouse to find her new friend. Sure enough, he was there, on the playground, waiting for her.

He was sitting at one of the picnic tables and the two decided two sit down there.

V immediately pulled out her drawing of Blank Check running away from the group home.

"I drew this in class." V explained.

The group home looked like the average Canterlot building displaying white, grey, and gold. But instead of a normal door, there was prison bars. Blank Check was in the foreground of the drawing, running away from the building.

"That's a great drawing." Blank complimented.

"Thank you." V said, her yellow face turning a little pink with the compliment.

"I just think the group home could use a little more… uh… grey." Blank suggested.

"Really? Okay!" V happily said, grabbing her pencil and scribbling the entire building grey.

"Now that's more like it!" Blank said.

"I'm not much of a drawer, I was just bored." V said.

"Bored? How?" Blank asked.

"Well, the schoolhouse was fun, but it was just a lot of the teacher introducing all the foals." V explained.

"Was the teacher nice?" Blank asked.

"Very. Much nicer than the teachers in Canterlot." V replied.

"Canterlot? Is that where you're from?" Blank asked, surprised.

"Yeah." V said slowly.

"Is something wrong? Is the teacher not nice? The class not fun? Is Canterlot horrible?" Blank asked in worry.

"No, no. It's none of that. It's just that… I'm upset you can't go here with me." V confessed.

"I wish I could come to, but the rule at Miss Foally's Group Home Centre is that you have to stay until you have your cutie mark." Blank said.

"But you said you're as old as me. And I'm twelve. So you must be twelve, which is two years past the last year in the age range foals are supposed to get their cutie marks in. I mean, I have my cutie mark. Don't you have yours?" V asked.

Blank Check just sorrowfully shook his head and looked as his blank flank, remembering all those times that as soon as somepony realized he was still a blank flank, they would leave him. He braced himself in thought that he would once again lose a friend.

But when he stared back up at her, she didn't laugh or run away.

* * *

Author's Note:

So I'm actually gonna put something down here. Yes, I'm putting Epic V in this story, but you're supposed to read the description of the story first so likely you already knew that. And yes, right now her name is V, but I imagine she wasn't born with the name Epic V. She'll get to that name eventually. Anyways, chapter 4 should be on it's way sooner rather than later hopefully.

My Little Pony owned by Hasbro. All OCs belong to their proper and respective owners.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

So someone actually favorited this fanfic. (Thank you so much Alexriolover95!) I know it's only one, but the fact that one person likes this story is great. Thanks.

Also, so sorry for the long wait. I do have the chance to go to BronyCon, but I have to keep my grades up in school. Yay. Math. On another note, (no pun intended) there seems to be more shipping in this chapter… enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4:

"You're a blank flank?" V asked.

Blank Check sighed. "Yes."

"Oh, do you know what this means?" V said, suddenly happy.

"Uh… what?" Blank asked.

"We can spend a certain amount of time everyday figuring out what your cutie mark will be! We'll have so much fun!" V suggested.

"You actually want to help me get my mark?" Blank Check asked in wonder.

"Well, yeah! In fact, we can start today if you want!" V happily said, leaving the picnic table.

Blank Check followed her and led him into the heart of town.

Blank Check looked around at the unfamiliar faces. "Do you even know where we're going?"

"Not entirely." V responded cheerfully.

Blank facehooved himself before continuing to follow V.

They went from building to building, though towards the end it was just V pulling Blank around.

"V, I've been having a great time with you and all, but it's sunset and if I don't get back to the group home soon, Miss Foally would never let me out of the centre again." Blank explained.

"Ok, let's bring you back then!" V happily said.

She then practically dragged Blank Check back to the group home before the night had even began and the sunset's colors' shone throughout the sky.

"This… is… my stop." Blank said, completely worn out by V.

V looked at the building in shock. It looked like any other building in Ponyville, but everything was worn down and the large, heavy metal door seemed a little faded. It was on the outskirts of town so fewer ponies would see it.

"This?" V asked, sure she heard wrong.

"Yeah, that place." Blank replied, no longer phased by the horrible condition the place he had to live in was.

"Well… I'll see you tomorrow." V skeptically said.

"Ok. Same time, same place?" Blank asked.

"Yeah. Bye, Blank Check!" She said as she raced off to where she'd be staying.

"Bye, V!" the colt responded, heading inside.

Miss Foally was at her counter and not waiting for him because he wasn't late yet.

"Hello?" Miss Foally said in a slightly less frilly, angry tone than normal.

"Hi, Miss Foally." He responded.

She looked over the counter to see the young, red colt she was used to seeing at a later time. "Oh, it's just you. I'm happy you're here on time. Dinner is being served right now."

"Do I have to eat it?" Blank asked.

"Yes. And I'm not the chef around here." Miss Foally responded.

He sighed before heading over to the cafeteria. He knew exactly what was being served. Those weird salads- but hey, at least they didn't have mucky water as a dressing. The mushrooms tasted of dirt and the lettuce tasted like mucky water. That's probably what is was watered with.

He managed to eat a little of his food before just throwing the rest away.

Unlike normal, when he walked through the hall to his room, he didn't feel upset or down. Instead he smiled on his way to his room, head held high.

Thorn Stem was trotting into her room, Pointy Petal not by her side, when she noticed him walking.

"Dude, how can you be so happy? You've been stuck here longer than any of the rest of us. And yet you're smiling to yourself!" Thorn Petal tried to say, confused, though he didn't even listen.

As he trotted into his room, the confused sister got another idea.

"Wait…" she said with a cheeky smile on her face, "I think I know what it is."

As Blank happily trotted to the baker, ponies looked at him strangely, for when he walked by them he was moping and upset. Now the young colt trotted to the baker with happiness.

He opened the door to the baker and the bell's sweet jingle caused Bread Bake to look for the customer waiting for him.

When he could not see anypony there, he asked, 'Are ya hiding under my counter again?"

"Yup!" Blank Check said, trying to get his head over the counter but not being able to do so, "I'm back!"

"This fast? Usually, it would take a few days until you collected enough bits to buy another muffin." the baker said, somewhat shocked.

"Well, yeah, but I got a few bits doing favors during my day of fun with V." Blank said.

"V? What's that?" Bread Bake asked.

"Not a what, but a who!" Blank Check said, 'She's my new friend!"

"Would you care to tell me what she's like?" Bread Bake asked, curious, though when Blank had said he had a new friend and she was a filly, his mind went to only one place.

"Okay!" Blank said cheerfully, " So her name is V and she's really friendly and optimistic and energetic but she also wasn't mean to me when she figured out that I'm a blank flank! And she's from Canterlot, but she's staying here in Ponyville all summer! And she told me she would help me find my cutie mark and I'm still a blank flank but i've been having so much fun around her!"

Bread Bake chuckled knowingly. "I see, little BC."

"Speaking of V, I'd like to buy something different." Blank said.

The baker gasped. "Really?'

"Yes, I'd like two muffins please." Blank Check said while Bread Bake began reaching for the muffins. "Oh yeah, and get one normal and one blueberry."

Once they were both in the bag, Bread Bake worryingly said, "But this'll cost you four bits. I don't think you have that much."

Blank handed over five bits.

"BC, I only said it costed four bits." Bread Bake said.

"But I want you to do something with the muffins." Blank responded.

"Really? What?" the baker asked.

"What are some adjectives that start with v that would describe V?" Blank asked.

"Why do ya wanna know that?" Bread Bake said.

"No real reason. So, do you know any?" Blank asked.

"Well, yeah, there's vivacious… and uh-" Bread Bake began.

"What's vivacious mean?" Blank asked.

"Means lively and energetic, but also friendly and cheery. It also refers mostly to mares and fillies." Bread Bake said.

"How in Equestria do you know this?" Blank asked.

The baker just shrugged.

"Well, can you write it and the definition on the side of the bag?" Blank asked.

"Sure." Bread Bake said before grabbing a black marker and writing 'Vivacious- to be lively and energetic but also friendly and cheery'

Thanks, Mr. Bread Bake!" Blank said, grabbing the bag.

"Wait! It won't cost you that last bit!" Bread Bake said before Blank grabbed the fifth bit with his magic and tucked it away again, holding the bag with his magic as he happy raced out the door to the schoolhouse.

"Aw," Bread Bake said, happily resting his head on his hooves once Blank Check had left, "My little BC has a crush."

* * *

Author's Note:

Blank Check and Epic V sitting in a tree…

Ok i"m not finishing that. Go on and sing that in your head. Anyways, this chapter was fun. Especially the chapter with Bread Bake. And yes, vivacious is a a word that means *clears throat* attractively lively and energetic. Synonyms are lively, spirited, bubbly, and others. And I actually don't know why Bread Bake knew that word. Good for him.

My Little pony belongs to Hasbro. All OCs belong to their proper and respective owners.


End file.
